1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a system and a method for detecting leakage in a pipeline for conveyance of petroleum crudes or products or in a fuel tank therefor by means of a change in the dielectric constant (distributed capacity) of a sensing coaxial cable buried adjacent to the pipeline or the tank due to penetration by the oily fluid leaking therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It becomes now extremely important to promptly detect any leak from pipelines or big storage tanks for petroleum crudes or products. Heretofore, there have been proposed a variety of detection methods, including a flow rate difference system, a pressure wave system, a supersonic system, an insulating resistance deterioration detecting system, a pulse reflection system, etc. However, any of these methods is not satisfactory with respect to detection accuracy, cost and operation.